you are mine, DOBE!
by Sakura-tearz33
Summary: "Kamu melayani sebanyak itu?  Bisa2nya kamu melakukan seks dengan 11 orang?" Geram sasuke.  "Betul.. Aku sudah melakukan se... NANIIII? Se..see..SEKS?.  SASUNARU! FIRSTFIC! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura-tearz33 : haittt.. Nih first fanfic sasunaru gue! Saya masih author newbie, lum pengalaman, but mudah2n senpai2 bisa kasih aku saran n kritik yh!^^**

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, yaoi,pokkona sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 1

DI konoha village, terasa sangat sepi. Kenapa bisa? Karena sang matahari di desa tersebut sedang tidak ada, dimana pergi ke sound village untuk membantu bekerja disana.

Saat ini, uzumaki naruto, mendapat tugas untuk membantu mengelola love hotel di sound village yang hampir bangkRut. Mengapa harus dia? Karena sekarang naruto sudah tumbuh sebagai lelaki yang seksi dengan bentuk tubuh yang terbentuk dgn indah. Selain itu muka naruto yg sangat ceria dan imut itu bisa menarik banyak pengunjung karena keramahannya.

Sementara itu, team taka, yang sekarang hanya tinggal uchiha sasuke dan suigetsu sedang melakukan perjalanan ke sound village. Karin yang merupakan klmpok itu dulu yang hampir dibunuh sasuke dan berhasiL diselamatkan sakura, kakashi, serta naruto sekarang berada di konoha.

Setelah membunuh itachi dan madara yg hampir membunuhnya, sasuke sudah tidak mempunyai tujuan. Sasuke terus teringat akan malaikat pirangny, naruto. Dia menyadari perasaan cintany ketika mereka bertemu terakhir kalinya dimana ia hampir membunuh karin dan sakura, tetapi brrhasil dicegah naruto.

Sasuke sangat merindukannya, ingin mendengar suaranya dan menyentuhnya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena sudah setengah tahun pertemuan mereka trkhir kalinya. Selain itu, naruto akan benar2 tidak berniat mencarinya lagi kalau dia tahu perasaan sasuke terhadapny yg merupakan perasaan sasuke juga ingin dia menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke berniat ke sound village jg krn ingin mencari kabuto dan membunuhnya agar dia tidak mengincar nyawa naruto lagi.

Kemudian ketika sampai di sound village, sasuke digoda2 oleh seorang cewek dan terus mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita istirahat. Aku sudah capek nih."Kata suigetsu dengan lemas.

"Hn. Sebelum itu, jauhkan cewe ini dariku!"

"Aaaa.. Jgn gitu donk..aku tertarik padamu..bagaimana kalau kita istiirahat di love hotel ini? Hotel ini hampir bangkrut, tapi murah lho. Jadi kita bisa melakukan sepuasnya." Kata cwek itu dengan genit.

"Pergi atau kubunuh" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan glared ala uchihanya.

"Hyaa..kamu tambah kereen..!" Histeris cewek itu.

"Kak, lebih baik kamu pergi atau kamu beneran mati.." Suigetsu memotong pembicaraan setelah melihat sasuke yg mulai mengangkat sedikit pedangnya."selain itu, sepertinya kita menginap disini aja untuk menghemat biaya." Usul gigi tajam itu.

"Hn..terserah."

Setelah itu, ketika sasuke membuka pintu masukny, tiba2 terdengar suara manis dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang landak, dimana mempunyai 3garis di masing2 pipi seperti kumis kucing dan matanya berwarna biru langit.

Sementara itu, sang pria itu juga terkejut melihat tamu yang datang itu mempunyai rambut seperti pantat bebek yg berwarna hitam dan mata hitam kelam melebihi langit pada malam haru dan berkulit putih pucat memakai kimono putih terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya dan tali pinggang ungu.

Keduanya bergetar, saling menunjuk.

"SASUKE!" "NARUTO!" Berteriak sama-sama.

Sasuke sangat terkejut. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya. Selain itu, naruto memakai kimono orange yg terbuka menampilkan dadanya sedikit dan pendek sampai di atas lutut hingga menampilkan kaki seksinya.

"Ke..kenapa kau ada disini!"

" ini wilayah orochimaru, jd wajar saja aku datang berkunjung. Kenapa kamu yg ad disini? Masih mengejar dan Mengintaiku?" Kata sasuke sambil berharap naruto memaksa untuk membawany ke konoha village.

"A..bakaa.. Aku ad tugas disini tau. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Setelah pertemuan terakhir kali dimana kamu berniat membunuh sakura dan aku, bahkan temanmu sendiri!" Kata naruto dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya naruto sangat ingin memukul dan menarik sasuke pulang ke desa sekarang. Tapi karena dia sedang melakukan tugasnya, terpaksa ia berbohong agar tidak terjadi perkelahian di hotel ini.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut, hatiny menjadi terpuruk. Tapi dia itu uchiha, tidak akan mengekspresikan keadaan itu diwajahnya.

" kalau begitu ,dobe. Kalau tidak kau sangat merepotkan."Kata sasuke tetap cool. 'Bukan! Bukan ini yang ingin kubilang!'

"Naniii..! Temeeee..."Naruto mulai marah, tapi dia harus mengendalikan diri.

"Naah..sasukeekun..kapan kita mulai?"Kata cwek genit belum pergi.

Naruto yang melihat cewek itu lengket terus sama sasuke, dadany terasa sakit.

"Hoo..ternyata datang kesini cuma untuk main2 sama cewek? Aku jd kasihan sama temanmu yg dulu." Kata naruto yg gemetar sedikit.

"Bukan urusanmu",kata sasuke secara spontan.

"O begitu ya."Sekarang muka naruto terasa sangat sedih. Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk naruto dan mengembalikan wajahnya yang ceria lagi.

"Sasuke, itu ninja konoha? Siapa dia?" Penasaran suigetsu.

"Kelompokku dulu." Jawab sasuke,'dan orang yang kucintai'

"Ohh.." Suigetsu menatap naruto dari atas ke bawah." hmm, kamu sangat imut sekali yha.." Katanya kepada naruto sambil mengangkat dagu naruto sedikit.

"I..imut..!" Naruto langsung tersipu malu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung terbakar api cemburu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh naruto.

" Suigetsu! Ayo kita pesan kamar!" Bentak sasuke dengan suara yang dingin.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan naruto diikuti dengan cewek dan suigetsu.

"Mahh.. Sasuke kenapa terburu2 begitu.. Aku kan masih ma bicara sama naruto-ku yg im.."

Suigetsu langsung terdiam ketika melihat mata sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Kuperingatkan. Naruto itu milik-KU, dan bukan milikmu! Berani menyentuhnya lagi, maka MATI."

Suigetsu tahu bahwa sasuke tidak bercanda. Tatapan sasuke sangat mematikan dan penuh dengan aura membunuh.

"Hait2..aku hanya dia orang penting buatmu yah.. Tapi apa tidak apa2 dia ada dihotel ini?" Tanya suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata sasuke sambil mematikan sharingannya.

"Sasuke, ini LOVE hotel lo.. LOVE hotel.. Kalau dia bekerja disini, berarti dia MELAYANI tamunya kan?" Kata suigetsu sambil tertawa terkikik.

"Sasukee-kun,ayo kita ma.."

Sebelum cwek itu siap bicara,Mata sharingan sasuke langsung aktif lagi. Kali ini sasuke benar2 marah krn baru sadar kalo malaikatny bekerja di love hotel.

"Eeh.. A..akuu pergi ke kamarku duluan.." Kata suigetsu dan langsung kabur bersama cewek genit yang mengikuti mereka.

Suigetsu langsung merasa bersalah dengan naruto..

•••

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk" jawab sasuke.

Krieet.. " Tuan, saya, uzumaki naruto, akan melayani tuan selama menginap disini." Kata naruto dengan terpaksa.

Saat itu juga sasuke langsung mendorong naruto ke dinding dan menahannya dengan kedua tanganny sehingga naruto tidak berhasil menghindar.

"Temee..! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Kata naruto dengan geram.

"Sudah berapa orang?"

"Eh?" Naruto keheranan.

"Aku tanya sudah berapa orang yang kau layani?" Tanya sasuke dengan dingin. Ekspresinya sangat menakutkan.

"Apa sih..! Itu bukan urusanmu te.."

"JAWAB!"

Sekarang naruto benar2 ketakutan. Mata hitam kelam sasuke seperti sedang menghisapnya.

"Eehh.. Satu..dua..tiga.."Naruto masih terus menghitung, sementara itu, amarah sasuke semakin besar karena ternyata orang yang dilayani naruto perlu dihitung lagi.

"Ee..eto..kalau tak salah, 3 wanita dan 8 pria. Tapi aku baru 3minggu bekerja disini lho. Jadi aku bakal melayani tamu lebih banyak lagi..!hahaha" kata naruto dengan bangga.

Kali ini amarah sasuke sudah tak tertahankan.

"Kamu melayani sebanyak itu! Dan malah bangga pula! Bisa2nya kamu melakukan seks dengan 11 orang!" Geram sasuke.

"Betul.. Aku sudah melakukan se... NANIIII! Se..see..SEKS! Otak kamu sudah GILA yah!" Teriak naruto yang mukanya sekarang merah padam.

"Hah? Otakmu makin lambat yah dobe setelah melakukan seks?" Sasuke menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, TEME! Dasar cabuL!" Naruto langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah sasuke, tetapi berhasil ditahan tangan sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, apa maksud melayani itu?" Tanya sasuke masih dengan dingin.

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan naruto, hingga tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan naruto dengan kuat.

"Ittai.."

'Eh?' DEG!. Terdengar bunyi jantung sasuke.

"Ittai sasuke.." Kata naruto dengan imutnya dan dengan wajah merah krn masih malu.

Hati sasuke langsung ciut melihat naruto yang jadi imut begitu. Jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang. Dia sangat ingin menciumnya. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Sekarang bibir sasuke sudah menyentuh bibir naruto. Naruto sangat terkejut. Suasana jadi hening beberapa saat sampai naruto sudah sadar apa yang terjadi dan mendorongny dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Teriak naruto dengan napas terengah2 dan muka yg merah padam.

Sasuke sendiri juga kaget. Dia lepas kendali. Sasuke pun segera mencari alasan untuk menutupinya.

" Bukankah kamu melayani tamu? Aku ini tamu-mu kan sekarang?" Kata sasuke sambil tetap memasang topeng uchihanya.

"Aku bukan melayani hal seperti itu! Tugasku ini hanya menarik pengunjung dan membawa mereka ke kamar! Aku tidak pernah masuk kamar tamu!" Teriak naruto dengan histeris.

"Eh?", sasuke keheranan," tapi sekarang kamu masuk ke kamarku."

"Itu karena kepala hotel ini sampai menunduk kepalanya padaku, memintaku untuk melayanimu teme! Tidak biasanya kepala toko begitu!" Sekarang naruto benar2 kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke pun mulai mengingat kembali. Mungkin karena dia mengeluarkan sekantung uang dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil naruto melayaninya.

"Oh, ." Sekarang sasuke sudah tenang karena ternyata hanya salah paham.

"Hn kepalamu! Kamu belum minta maaf!" Sekarang naruto yang naik darah.

Sasuke hanya memberikannya senyuman sinis ala uchiha. Sasuke suka melihat naruto yg marah, dia kelihatan manis ketika matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah.

"Temee..grr..HUMN! Kalau ini bukan permintaan kepala hotel, aku pun tidak ingin melayanimu!"

Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang sedang ngambek. Dia terlihat sangat imut sekali. Sasuke ingin menciumnya lagi. Bukan, itu pun tidak cukup, sasuke ingin naruto menjadi miliknya dan miliknya selamanya.

" Lagipula mana cwek yg tadi? Dia pasti senang hati melayani-MU, jd tak perlu aku lagi kan? Humn."

"Cemburu?"

"Ce..cececece.. Dasar gigilalaaa! Ngapaen aku cem..cecem..buru.." Balas naruto dengan gugup.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah, karena ucapan sasuke benar. Naruto tidak tahu apa boleh dia cemburu, karena merasa aneh cemburu dengan demi cowok.

Melihat naruto yg seperti itu, senyuman sinis sasuke semakin melebar menakutkan. Naruto jadi merinding dan segera menelan ludahnya.

"Ternyata kau benar2 cemburu yh,dobe" nada sasuke terlihat sangat senang.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK CEMBURU! " Naruto dengan cepat ia merasa sangat malu sekali.

" bukan, kenapa kamu salah tingkah dan gugup begitu?"

"Tidak kok! Teme..ternyata sifat sai masih lebih baik daripada kamu!"

Dahi sasuke mulai berkerut dan nadanya berubah menjadi agak kasar,"sai? Lelaki aneh yang menampilkan perutnya itu? Yang menjadi penggantiku?"

"Hei,jangan mengatainya begitu! Kamu sendiri memamerkan dadamu!"

"Kamu membelany?"Tanya sasuke yang mulai geram.

Dia tidak suka dengan sai karena dia selalu suka mendekati naruto seakan dia itu miliknya.

"Dia itu temanku! Walau dia sering membuatku jengkel krn terus menyindir "ini"-ku" kata naruto sambil menunjuk bawahnya.

Kali ini sasuke benar2 naik pitam lagi. Sharingannya langsung berubah menjadi mangekyou. Dia langsung menarik kerah baju naruto, "NARUTO, kamu memperlihatkan PENIS-MU PADANYA!"

"EEH! Jangan gilaa ! Kamu memang cabul! MANA MUNGKiN AKU MEMPERLIHATKAN PADANYA! AARGH! Kamu daritadi terus membicarkan hal seperti itu! Aku bisa jadi GILA!"

"Kamu ini milik-ku! Aku tidak akan segan2 membunuh mereka yang macam2 denganmu! Ingat itu!" Suara sasuke sangat dingin. Mukanya menakutkan. Ternyata dia serius.

Tapi saat begini jantung naruto malah berdegup kencang."Mi..milikmu! Bakaa! Aku ini milikku sendiri! Dasar sasuke cabul!"

Naruto langsung kabur dan keluar dari kamar. Tapi muka naruto saat ini sangat panas. ' Apa maksudny.. Dasar teme!"

Sementara itu, sasuke akan ingat untuk membunuh sai yang telah mempermainkan naruto.

"Lihat saja naruto, kali ini tak akan kulepaskan lagi.."

**Sakura-tearz33: horaiiii! Chapter 1 sudah siap! Gimana gimana? Ceritanya gimana? Sakura sudah ga sabar nunggu review dari senpai"!**

**Pleaseeeee...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura-tearz33: hello mina-san! Sakura akhirnya siap juga buat chapter baru! Semuanya berkat dukungan teman-teman^^**

**Nah terus nih balasan review buat saudara-saudara yang baik hati kasih sakura saran n dukungan:**

**Sasunaru fanz:**

Wuaah! Tengkiu bangeddd! Sakura sangat senang! Tidak peduli member ato apa, sakura dengan senang hati menerima! So mohon dukungannya lagi yah!^^

**Zee rasetsu:**

Ooh.. Tengkiu banged zee-san buat sarannya!^^

Sakura minta maap banged soal itu.. Mungkin karena faktor kebiasaan pake singkat-singkat gitu.. Maklum mase author ingusan_'

Tapi sakura pasti akan berusaha mengubah kebiasaan sakura yang jelek ini.. Oleh itu, mohon dukungannya lagi yah, zee-san^^

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:**

Aaa.. Sakura minta maap! Ternyata vulgar yah.. Sakura bakal berusaha tidak terlalu vurgal.. Karena padahal sakura merasa gak pande buat hal2 yang vulgar..heheh^^

N sakura bakal berusaha kurangin sifat sadis sasuke..

Kenapa bisa sadis ya.. hmmm.. Mungkin karena sakura suka sikap sasuke yang gitu? Hihihi^^(*ditabok)

**Namikaze Sakura:**

Makasih, namikaze-san! Sakura jadi makin semangat! N sakura juga akan merubah kekurangan sakura. Dan juga, sakura akan berusaha menghindari pemakaian kata2 yang vulgar. Mohon dukungannya tetap ya!^^

**Misyel:**

Wuahh! Sakura sangat hueepyy! Tengkiu banged misyel-san, karena sudah dijadiin favourite story! Sakura akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan misyel-san!^^

**Yuna Pochi:**

Makasih yuna-san buat pujiannya! Yup, cerita ini belum tamat.. Jadi mohon dukungannya lagi yah^^

**Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **:

Heheheh..makasihh shiruna-san.. Maap kalau gak gitu hot. Coz sakura masih awam buat yang kek gitu2.. Jadi nantinya malah mengecewakan.. Makanya sakura mau mulai dari rate T dulu.. But, mohon tetap dukunganny yah^^

CCloveRuki**:**

Okaayyy, ccloveruki-san! Sakura akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan agar ga terulang lagi^^

**Naruels:**

Haittt naruels-senpai! Sakura akan berusaha memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang dimiliki sakura. Jadi mohon bimbingannya lagi yah^^

**Dan buat reviewer lainnya, maap kalo sakura gak sempat balas di chap ini... Tapi sakura sudah membacanya^^mohon dukungannya lagi yu**

***Sekali lagi, sakura berterima kasih banget atas saran, pujian n dukungan teman-teman sekalian! Sakura jadi terharu..! Hiks! TT._.TT**

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 2

"Sasuke.."

"..."

"Sasuke.. Cepat.."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi..cepat..!"

"..."

"Sasuke cepat!"

"Hn"

"HN KEPALAMU! AYO CEPAT MAKAN, TEMEE!"

Saat ini sedang siang hari di Sound Village. Sasuke sudah menginap semalaman untuk istirahat. Tapi sasuke tetap belum mau check-out. Karena dia tentu saja mau tetap dekat bersama malaikat pirangnya.

"Mana ada orang yang memarahi tamunya, Dobe"

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT MAKAN, SASUKE TEME! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU DUA JAM DISINI! KALAU KAU BELUM MAKAN AKU TAK BISA PERGI!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jangan teriak-teriak,Dobe. Kamu mau buat gendang telingaku pecah?"

"Kalau begitu CEPAT MAKAN! GRRR...!"

"Malas..."

"Sasuke! Kamu sengaja mau menganggu pekerjaanku yah!" Muka Naruto mulai tampak sedih seperti ingin menangis.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terkejut.

"...baiklah..."

"Eh! Benarkah! Arigatou Sasu..."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Egghh!"

Senyuman seringai ala Uchiha tampak dimuka Sasuke. Bagaimanapun dia ini Uchiha. Mana mungkin dia melepaskan sesuatu tanpa pun mulai sweat dropped.

"Suapin aku."

"Apaa! Su..suapin!"

"Hn."

"Kamu mau mempermainkan aku yah, Teme!"

Sasuke yang mendengar tersebut pun menjadi kesal dan menarik Naruto hingga jatuh ke kasurnya dan Sasuke berada diatasnya.

"Mempermainkan? Aku serius. Apa kamu masih belum sadar, Dobe?"

"Sadar apa Temee!"

"Dasar...kamu memang Dobe... " Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Apaan s..."

"Aku suka padamu."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat hening. Muka Naruto menampilkan ekspresi bahwa dia sangat terkejut.

"Aa..apa kamu bi..."

"Kubilang aku suka kamu, Dobe... sebagai KEKASIH."

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke langsung menciumnya. Naruto memberontak dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. Sasuke langsung bad mood karena baru sempat sebentar menikmati bibir merah yang menggoda itu.

"Bohong! Kamu pasti mempermainkanku Teme!" Kata Naruto yang tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu bilang aku bohong?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKANKU DIKONOHA!" Sekarang mata Naruto benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata.

Sasuke menjadi pucat.

"Ke..kenapa kamu hampir membunuhku waktu itu... hiks... padahal aku mati-matian mengejarmu..tapi... tapi... hiks... AKU MATI-MATIAN MENGEJARMU SELAMA 2TAHUN!" Suara Naruto semakin serak.

"Naruto...", Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya dia menghapus air matan dari pipinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia memang sangat menyesal kalau mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Tapi hal tersebut sudah terjadi dan Sasuke tidak bisa menarik kembali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kepada naruto.

"itu karena aku dendam pada Itachi," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan berharap Naruto mau memaafkannya,

" dan setelah mengetahui kebenaran itachi, aku ingin membunuh Danzou. Aku ingin membalas dendamku padanya. Dan mungkin waktu itu aku salah apa yang kubuat padamu! Setelah waktu itu, aku sangat menyesal apa yang telah kulakukan padamu! Aku seka..."

"BOHONG! Aku tidak percaya!"

Seketika itu juga Naruto lari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto entah kenapa merasa senang bukan jijik akan perasaan Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke-teme itu orang terpenting buatnya. Tapi dia takut untuk percaya, karena cepat lambat Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkannya lagi. Naruto pun mengunci diri di kamarnya. Sasuke yang mengejarnya pun terpaksa tidak berdaya. Karena memang patut buat Naruto untuk tidak percaya padanya lagi. Sasuke pun mengetuk pintunya.

Terpaksa Sasuke harus menghilangkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha dulu, "Naruto, aku tahu kamu sulit untuk percaya, maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar serius."

Naruto kaget. 'Si Sasuke pantat ayam minta MAAF! Sasuke yang merasa sebagai bos itu!' Dunia bakal kiamat.

"Tapi...", ternyata masih lanjut, Naruto pun mendengarnya kembali.

"Kau ini MILIKKU! Jangan pernah kau pikir bisa lari dariku, dobe! Hn." Ternyata topeng Uchihanya muncul lagi.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE, TEMEE!" Geram Naruto. Baru sebentar saja sudah dia rusakin suasana tadi.

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto memarahinya dengan semangat pun tersenyum dan menjadi tenang. Dia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Naruto mengintip keluar dan melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada pun merasa kecewa.

'Eegh! Kenapa aku kecewa! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!' Sibuk memukul sendiri.

'...'

'Sepertinya Sasuke teme serius. Tapi tidak mungkin dong aku memaafkannya begitu saja! Begitu-begitu Uzumaki juga ada harga diri, bukan Uchiha aja..HUMN! Biar saja dia.. Lagian besok aku akan pulang ke Konoha. Kalau dia bener-bener suka padaku dia pasti akan cari aku terus. Biar dia tahu rasa gimana mikirin orang seperti aku mikirin dia selama 2tahun. hahahaha'

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak lagi.

'Tapi gimana kalau dia gak mikirin aku.'Pikir Naruto.

"Aagh! Biar saja kalau begitu!" Teriak sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya terus.

'Tapi gimana kalau dia gak cari aku' pikir Naruto dengan khawatir lagi.

"Aarg! Berarti dia gak serius! Jangan bodoh!" Bicara sendiri lagi.

"Tapi gimana kalo...'

"ARGHHHHHHH! Bisa berhenti pikir gak sih!"

Akhirnya Naruto sibuk berdebat dengan pikiran sendiri.

KEESOKAN HARINYA,

"Hn. Kenapa si Dobe itu belum datang juga? Padahal sudah siang begini."

Sasuke sudah menunggu kedatangan pirangnya selama 1jam. Padahal daritadi dia sudah menekan bel pelayanannya yang tersambung ke kamar Naruto.

'Apa dia masih marah? Tapi seharusnya dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan tugasnya.'

Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi mengeceknya. Dan saat di koridor ia bertemu dengan kepala hotel.

" Naruto?"

"Oh tuan..selamat pagi.." Senyum kepala toko itu. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan lambang uang.

"Aku tanya mana NARUTO!" Sasuke menekan suaranya.

"Eh..gimana ya.. Naruto-kun bilang aku gak boleh bi.."

Sasuke langsung melempar sekantung uang ke lantai.

"Naruto-kun sudah kembali ke Konoha! Berkat usahanya sekarang usaha hotel saya sudah bekerja dengan baik!" Balasnya dengan ceria sambil sibuk memungut uangnya.

"APAA! Tch. Ternyata dia mau lari ya, sialan."

Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju kamar Suigetsu dan menabrak pintunya.

"SUIGETSU!"

"UWAHH!" Suigetsu meloncat kekagetan." Ada apa Sasuke, jangan datang tiba-tiba gitu donk. Paling tidak ketuk pin... "

"Sekarang kita menuju ke Konoha" Sasuke kemudian berbalik keluar dari kamar.

"Ooh... Kono... NANIII! Tu..tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya terus lanjut berjalan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu kembali begitu? Kamu pasti tidak disambut!"Kata Suigetsu cemas.

"Apapun akan kuhadapi daripada harus kehilangan Dobe-Ku." Jawab dengan singkat.

"Cih...ternyata karena ninja pirang itu. Tapi tetap saja ka..."

"Ikut atau TINGGAL?" Kata Sasuke langsung dengan nada dingin.

Suigetsu langsung terdiam. "Ck... Baiklah..." Suigetsu terus menggerutu tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang ini dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Dobe... jangan kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja... Kamu sudah kutandai sebagai milikku.' Sasuke tersenyum sinis sendiri dan Suigetsu pun merinding.

'Aku jadi kasihan sama Naruto.' Pikir Suigetsu.

SEMENTARA ITU NARUTO,

"Hatchiiii! BRR! Kok tiba2 jadi dingin... Sniff"

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju konoha, atau bisa dibilang hampir sampai. Tetapi sesekali dia terus melihat ke belakang. Naruto berharap Sasuke mengejarnya, tetapi kelihatannya mustahil.

"Aarg, masa bodoh! Lebih baik aku fokus untuk melatih diriku" geram sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto pun tiba di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Wuahh! Ternyata memang lebih enak di desa sendiri! Dattebayo!" Naruto pun segera lari tidak sabar melaporkan tugasnya pada tsunade.

Tetapi dalam perjalanan Naruto merasa heran, kenapa sepertinya seluruh penduduk terus menatapnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang berbisik-bisik.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ke tempat Tsunade-baachan"

Dan Naruto terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh warga tersebut.

•••

"Tsunade-baachan! Aku pulang!"Teriak Naruto dengan ceria.

"Ohh... sudah datang... Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade yang tampak senang dapat melihat Naruto sekian lama.

"Berjalan lancar! Ooh! Sakura, Sai! Kenapa kalian ada disini! Selain itu, Kiba, Shikamaru! Ada apa? Kok kumpul disini?"Naruto keheranan.

"Yha ampun Naruto... kami ini sedang melaporkan tugas kami." Kata Sakura.

"Ah begitu yah... ahahah"tertawa Naruto.

" Yah tidak heran bagi 'ITU'nya kecil, mungkin otaknya juga kecil" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tch... SAI! Aku baru pulang kamu sudah cari masalah!" Geram Naruto.

"Nice Sai!" kata Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Semuanya pun langsung tertawa. Akhirnya suasana mereka terlihat riang lagi setelah kembalinya matahari Konoha. Tapi suasana itu langsung hening kembali, dan semuanya menatap Naruto dengan terkejut kecuali Tsunade. Bahkan muka Sakura sampai pucat seperti mayat.

"Eeh? Ada apa? Kok kalian diam semua?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan belakang badannya ke arah Tsunade. Kali ini Tsunade juga ikut terkejut.

"Ada apa Baachan! Kenapa kalian memandangku terus seperti itu! Kenapa kalian semua sama seperti orang-orang dijalan sih! Ada apa sebenarnya!"

"Na...naruto..",akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara," ke...kenapa belakang ba...jumu..." Dengan gemetar Sakura menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ke belakangnya pun terbelalak!

"NANIIIII!" Teriak Naruto.

Dibelakang baju Naruto terdapat lambang kipas ala Uchiha. Sepertinya Sasuke yang diam-diam memasangnya.

"Sialaan! Teme... pasti Sasuke yang tempel di ba..." Sebelum seleasi bicara, Naruto sudah ditarik Sakura.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya sakura dengan cepat.

"Eh...itu..." Naruto sedang berpikiir bagaimana menjelaskannya.

•••

"Kamu bertemu dengan SASUKE!" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

Jangankan Shikamaru, semua orang disana termasuk Tsunade juga terkejut.

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak menariknya pulang, BODOH!" Kata Tsunade sambil memukul meja.

"Tapi...Baachan...aku sedang menjalankan tugas...aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya bukan!" Kata Naruto sambil membela diri.

Memang benar sih pikir Tsunade. Tapi Tsunade mulai merasakan firasat buruk kenapa Sasuke menaruh lambang uchiha di baju Naruto. Jangan-jangan...

"Kalau begitu sekarang dia ada dimana? Kita bisa mengejarnya!" Dengan semangat Sakura terus bertanya.

Memang Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sasuke, tapi dia tetap sayang pada Sasuke karena merasa merupakan teman yang baik baginya.

"Ngg... Di tempatku bekerja...tapi..." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Saat itu ketika, ketika Tsunade melihat ke kaca luar, matanya terbelalak kaget. Tidak mungkin dia salah lihat... Di depannya dia melihat seorang rambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat memakai kimono putih, berdiri diatas pintu gerbang masuk konoha. Selain itu, tampak seorang pria lagi yg berwarna rambut putih dan terdapat pedang besar dipunggungnya yang terengah-engah kecapekan. Dan saat itu juga pria rambut hitam itu langsung senyum seringai ketika menyadari Tsunade melihatnya. Ternyata firasat buruknya terjadi!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Sakura dengan semangat. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak usah lagi."Jawab Tsunade masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh?"Jawab Naruto dan Sakura dengan keheranan.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kiba keheranan.

"Tentu saja maksud Hokage-sama kalau sudah mustahil, karena orang yang mempunyai 'ITU' kecil sudah melewatkan kesempatan." Kata Sai tersenyum dan ketika hendak menyentuh pundak Naruto, Tsunade kaget dan langsung berteriak, " SAI! AWAS!"

"E..." Belum siap berkata Sai sudah langsung kena tendangan hingga terpental menembus pintu sampai ke lorong. "SAI!" Semua teriak kekagetan.

Sai pun memuntahkan sedikit darah. Naruto pun segera bergegas ke tempatnya. Tapi belum sempat beranjak dari tempatnya, Naruto tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yg memeluknya. Naruto kaget dan mulai pucat pasi. Semua orang disitu juga sangat kaget dan tidak percaya. Sai pun merasa heran kenapa semuanya kaku begitu. Sai pun kemudian menghapus darahnya di mulutnya dan kemudian ketika berniat melihat naruto, sai terkejut sekali. Dia seperti langsung merasa terbawa ke dimensi lain dimana penuh terdapat sharingan. Dia UCHIHA SASUKE! Sasuke telah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Sai mulai berhalusinasi kesakitan terus. Semuanya sangat kaku tidak dapat bergerak sampai Tsunade berteriak, " HENTIKAN SHARINGANMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Naruto pun sadar kembali melihat Sai yang sudah begitu kesakitan segera menampar Sasuke, " HENTIKAN, TEME! SAI BISA MATI!" Sementara semuanya berlari ke tempat Sai untuk menyadarkannya. Tetapi hal itu sia-sia.

Tapi Sasuke tidak juga menghentikannya. "CEPAT TAHAN DIA, NARUTO!" Perintah Tsunade.

"AKU SUDAH MENCOBANYA!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

'Bagaimana ini..apa yang harus kulakukan.. Ayo pikir..pikir..'

"NARUTO!" Sekarang Sakura yang berteriak

"SASUKE! HENTIKAN! KALAU KAMU BERHENTI AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU!" Teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

Suasana menjadi hening. Muka Sakura, Kiba, dan Shikamaru menjadi pucat hijau.

Naruto yang sendiri tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya. 'Aaa...apa yang kukatakan tadi...ASTAGA!'

"Naruto, apa yang kamu katakan! Kamu bodoh yah! Musta..." Sebelum Shikamaru selesai bicara, terdengar suara tertawa mengerikan dari arah Sasuke.

Semuanya mulai berkeringat. Sakura yang baru mau bicara langsung dipotong Kiba, "Sakura! Gemetaran Sai sudah berhenti! Sekarang dia hanya pingsan!"

Sekarang suara tertawa itu berhenti.

"Dobe," terdengar suara dari arah Sasuke.

Naruto mulai pucat.

"Ingat janjimu itu." Senyuman seringai Sasuke muncul kembali, bahkan semakin LEBAR.

" APAAA!" Semuanya teriak terkejut.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas dan berpikir,'yah ampun... sekarang benar-benar jadi masalah.'

**Sakura-tearz33: gimana gimana? Gimana ceritanya? Repiuw please!^^**

**Tapi sakura masih heran, setelah membaca ulang dari internet, kok kata2 di fic chap 1 banyak yang hilang? padahal di document sakura semuanya beres n lengkap. Kira2 ada yang taw kenapa?**


	3. last chapter

**Sakura-tearz33: hello! Sakura sudah update lagi! Dibaca yah!^^ n jangan lupa repiuww juga lho.. HehehehQ**

**Sebelumnya, sakura ingin ngucapin makazihh buanyak krn da revieww! Terutama yang dijadiin fav, sakura sangat senang buanged ampe tertawa sendiri teruz.. Nyehehehehu(*ditabok)**

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 3

Di kantor Hokage, semuanya masih terdiam. Suasananya sangat hening. Mereka masih belum percaya bahwa Sasuke, SANG UCHIHA SASUKE, menghentikan aksinya demi ciuman dari NARUTO!

"Kamu tidak akan menarik ucapanmu sebagai seorang ninja bukan, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan dan menarik Naruto hingga tubuh mereka menempel saling berhadapan.

Naruto pun dengan susah payah menelan ludah. Naruto mau tidak mau mengangguk perlahan-lahan. Dia sudah tidak dapat menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Bagus. Kemudian kalian," kata Sasuke sambil menghadap Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sakura, " jika si Tolol itu sudah terbangun, katakan padanya kali ini dia kulepaskan. Tapi kalau dia masih BERANI bermacam-macam dengan Naruto-KU... Maka dia akan mati beneran. Yah itu kalau dia bisa bangun. hn"

Sasuke langsung menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan DEATHGLARE- Uchihanya yang dingin. Tsunade yang baru mengerti maksud Sasuke, langsung berkeringat dan segera memerintah mereka, " KALIAN! CEPAT BAWA SAI KE RUMAH SAKIT! SAKURA! SEGERA OBATI DIA!"

"TAPI... AKU... SASUKE! AKU..." Sakura jawab terbata-bata.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Tsunade sambil memukul meja hingga ambruk.

Semuanya sangat kaget. Bahkan Sasuke juga, tapi dia berusaha tidak mengekspresikan di wajahnya yg tetap stoic.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "kalau Sai tidak segera diobati, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa sadar lagi selamanya. Sekarang hal ini sangat penting, ini perintah, Sakura." Kata Tsunade menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Ba..baik, Hokage-sama." kata Sakura dengan sedikit kecewa. Kemudian Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangkat Sai dan mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Nah sekarang," Tsunade pun mulai duduk," Uchiha Sasuke, Missing Nin yang melarikan diri ke Orochimaru selama 2tahun, apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha?" Tanya Tsunade dngn tegas.

"Untuk bersama dengan Dobe-ku." Jawabnya cuek dengan singkat.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, " ya ampun... Dia benar-benar serius..."

"Temee...! Kenapa sampai di Konoha! Apa kamu tidak takut kalau kamu dibunuh disini! Kamu ini sudah dicap Missing Nin berbahaya! Kamu tidak boleh muncul begitu saja!" Kata Naruto dengan frustasi.

Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang pipinya.

"Demi kamu, apapun akan kuhadapi, Naruto." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum dengan ikhlas, bukan senyuman seringai Uchihanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun terus berdebar cepat dan mukanya memerah. Tapi dalam 0,5 detik, muka Uchiha itu kembali stoic.

Sekarang hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Naruto pun sadar akan niat bejat pantat ayam ini ketika melihat seringainya yang mempeso.. Ups! Menyebalkan!

"Teme... Lepaskan!" Naruto pun menerbangkan sebuah tinjuan ke Sasuke tetapi berhasil dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"NARUTO! Bersikaplah tenang seperti Sasuke!" Teriak Tsunade yang habis kesabaran.

"EEGH! Baachan kenapa kamu bela dia! Humn.." Naruto pun jadi ngambek.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah naruto yang ketika ngambek, jantungnya langsung seperti tertembak bajoka.

" hn... Bodoh."

Hanya itu yang bisa dibilang sang Uchiha. Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Terdapat kilatan listrik di tatapan mereka berdua kemudian saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kedatanganmu kali ini untuk kembali menjadi ninja Konoha?" Tanya Tsunade serius.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Baiklah, kami pun tidak perlu lagi mengejar-ngejarmu. Besok akan kuadakan rapat bersama Jounin lainnya. Kami akan memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan kamu terima, dan besok aku baru akan mengabarkanmu keputusannya. Apa kamu bisa terima kondisi ini ?" Tanya Godaime.

"TUNGGU...!" Helai Naruto," Hukuman! Kenapa dia menerima hukuman!" Kata Naruto dengan kasar. Sementara, Sasuke merasa senang karena Naruto ternyata marah demi dia.

"Naruto, dia ini Missing Nin kelas berat. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi ninja Konoha secara langsung. Pasti tetap ada yang dendam dengannya. Maka cara ini yang paling baik." Terang Tsunade.

"Tapi... Baachan!"

"Aku terima," jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Eh? Sasuke! Kenapa kamu terima dihukum! Bagaimana kalau seandainya berat!" Naruto mulai menarik-narik Sasuke terus.

"Tetap terima. Tapi jangan salah paham, bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkan desa ini karena telah memanfaatkan Aniki-ku. Ini kulakukan demi Naruto dobe ini." Sambil tersenyum seringai.

"Sasu..!"

"NARUTO!" Teriak Tsunade memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. "Tenanglah," lanjut Hokage," Aku akan berusaha agar hukumannya tidak terlalu berat."

"Benarkah? Arigatou Baachan!" Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Tsunade. Tsunade pasrah saja dan memang tidak suka kalau melihat Naruto lesu.

"Baguslah Sasuke-temee!" Kata Naruto dengan senang dan secara refleks melempar diri memeluk Sasuke.

"Hoo.. Ternyata kamu sudah mulai agresif yah, Dobe" Sasuke dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan tidak berniat melepaskan malaikatnya.

"EEHH! LE..LEPASKAN!" Berontak Naruto dengan malu.

"Sudahlah! Bisa berhenti bermesra-mesraan di kantorku tidak!" Nyindir Tsunade.

"KAMI TIDAK MESRA-MESRAAN!" Teriak Naruto. Rasanya dia ingin mengubur mukanya ke tanah sedalam-dalamnya.

"Oi. Aku lupa bilang. Temanku juga akan masuk Konoha." Sasuke bicara.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara larian menuju kantor Hokage dan muncul seorang pria rambut putih alias Suigetsu.

"Matakhu Sasuke.. Kau...beraninya...hosh...meninggalkan... hosh,,, aku sendiri," katanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau kecapekan begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"TANYA AJA PACARMU! Seharusnya untuk sampai disini perlu TIGA jam, tapi dia terus-terusan ngebut hanya SATU jam!" Balas Suigetsu. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan seperti mayat hidup.

"Tapi," lanjutnya," kalo kamu menciumku, mungkin aku akan..."

BRUAKKKK!

Belum sempat Suigetsu selesai bicara, dia sudah berada di lantai dan wajahnya diinjak Sasuke.

"Suigetsu... Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi..." Perintah Uchiha dengan nada yang seram dan dingin.

"AMPOOEEEEENNN~!"

Setelah puas menginjaknya beberapa kali, Sasuke pun kembali menghadap Naruto.

"Hoo..ternyata orang-orang sudah mengakui kita pacaran, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Akhirnya Tsunade dan Sasuke hanya dapat menutup telinga, sedangkan Suigetsu jatuh pingsan.

•••

"Grr.. Temeee..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau ikut aku terus!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pria berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Suka-suka aku donk, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan cuek.

" Aku tidak suka!" Jawab Naruto masih menunjuknya. Karena jari Telunjuk Naruto yang menunjuk Sasuke sangat dekat dengan bibirnya, maka Sasuke langsung mengambil kesempatan melahap jari Naruto ke mulutnya.

"AARGH! TEMEE! JOROK SEKALI! EWW!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencabut dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. " Gara-gara kamu, terpaksa tanganku harus direndam di air sabun selama seminggu! EEW!"

Alhasil teriakan Naruto mengakibatkan orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi menatap mereka.

"Hn. Sampai-sampai jarimu juga berasa ramen. Benar-benar ciri khasmu." Senyum sinis Sasuke.

"Teme! Kamu benar-benar mengerikan! Pergi!" Gemetar Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, Dobe." Suara sasuke menjadi dingin.

"Eh?" Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku belum menagih hutangmu," lanjut Sasuke," kira-kira apa rasanya juga sama ya.. Slurp... kalau begitu ayo sekarang..." Kata Sasuke sambil mulai menjilati mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung pucat pasi. Dia ingat kembali kejadian tadi di kantor Hokage.

"A..a... " Naruto mulai tak sanggup menjawab sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" Terdengar suara perempuan yang berambut kuning dan berekor kuda.

Naruto yang terkejut pun menyahut, "INO! Ada apa?" Dan berlari menuju tempatnya. Naruto tangis bahagia karena sangat bersyukur dapat pergi menghindar dari situasi ucapan Sasuke, ' 0MG! sankyuu ne, Ino!' Pikirnya

"Tch. Menganggu saja... Padahal sedikit lagi." Pikir Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke lanjut memikirkan rencananya yang selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan santapan yang telah dijanjikan Dobe-nya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura di RS! Dan kudengar Sai dipukul oleh..oleh..." Ino yang belum sempat selesai bicara, sangat kaget melihat orang yang berdiri di belakangnya yang sedang melototnya.

"Saa... SASUKE!" Teriak Ino kesenangan dengan keras. Semua orang yang disekitar pun terkejut dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Psst.. Sasuke? Maksudnya si Uchiha?"

"Bukannya dia sudah pergi dari Konoha?"

"Bukan.. Bukannya dia berkhianat..."

"Kenapa dia ada disini!"

"Apa bener itu dia...? Tampan sekali...psst"

"Iya! Itu bener-bener Uchiha Sasuke!"

-Was wes wos...-

Suasana menjadi sangat ribut. Mereka mulai terus menggosip tiada henti. Ada yang ketakutan bahkan memakinya dari belakang. Semuanya kemudian terus menatap mereka. Naruto mulai gelisah. Dia takut Sasuke akan mengeluarkan emosinya disini. Naruto kemudian berbalik untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang tidak memperdulikan gosip mereka. Bagaimanapun dia ini bangsawan Uchiha yang tidak menampilkan emosi di depan umum. Malahan Sasuke membalas melotot mereka dengan DEATHGLARE ala uchihanya. Semua langsung merinding ketakutan hingga serentak mundur tiga langkah.

'Yah ampun... Ternyata Sasuke sangat ditakuti..' Pikir naruto dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Sa..sasuke-kun!"Panggil Ino dengan gugup. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang ada di belakang Ino terus gugup, menatapnya terus, seperti ingin melihatnya menyahut Ino atau tidak.

Suasana sangat hening, Ino yang mengharapkan Sasuke menyahut pun mulai kecewa. Naruto yang baru mau menghibur Ino pun kemudian mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Hn."

Semuanya sangat kaget. Bahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka juga kaget. Naruto dan Ino yang kaget langsung mulai tersenyum lebar yang riang.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku sangat rindu pa.." Belum selesai Ino bicara, Sasuke berjalan melewati dia begitu saja menghampiri Naruto.

"Kapan-kapan kita baru bicara. Saat ini aku ada urusan penting dengan DOBE ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto yang ingin kabur.

"Yup! Tidak masalah Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Ino senang.

Seketika juga Sasuke langsung menghilang bersama Naruto. Dan muncul dilorong kecil dimana sunyi sekali.

"Sa.. Sasuke, kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" Naruto mulai berfirasat buruk.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menakutkan dan medorong Naruto menempel ke dinding, kemudian Sasuke pun menciumnya. Naruto sangat kaget dengan segera memberontak hingga menarik rambut pantat ayamnya dengan kuat. Tetapi sia-sia saja. Uchiha tidak mau melepaskan malaikatnya. Dia terus menciumnnya untuk merasakan aroma yang sangat disukainya.

"Tee..uph..bua.." Berontak Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke baru mau mulai menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul asap, BOOMM!

"Yo."

Tiba-tiba kakashi muncul tepat disamping Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman. Mereka sangat terkejut terutama Naruto matanya hingga terbelalak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melotot kesal padanya karena sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Cih..." Akhirnya Sasuke pun melepaskan Naruto.

" hmmm.. Sepertinya aku menganggu ya" jawab Kakashi dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kakashi tidak merasa aneh karena dia menyadari cepat lambat hal ini akan terjadi. suasana pun menjadi hening.

Sementara otak Naruto sedang loading..

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara Naruto pun bergema di seluruh pelosok desa.

Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto akan penuh kesengsaraan.

**END**

OMAKE

"HUH?"

Kakashi dan Iruka keheranan mendengar berita dari Sakura bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha.

"Kamu yakin, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Bener kok, Kakashi-sensei!" Kata Sakura dengan semangat, "kalo tak percaya, ayo kita cari dia!"

Kemudian Kakashi dan Sakura pun mulai meloncati dari satu atap ke atap lain. Iruka juga ikut karena dia juga merasa rindu dengan siswa didikannya. Mereka pun terus meloncat sampai melihat sebuah lorong kecil.

" hmmm?" Kakashi berhenti," bukannya itu Sasuke?"

Iruka dan Sakura pun mengintip untuk melihat.

"Kenapa dia ada disini dengan Naruto?" Iruka keheranan.

"Wuahhh! SASU..." Belum siap Sakura memanggil, mereka melihat Sang Uchiha mencium Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Iruka dan Sakura pun berbaringan teriak. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menampilkan senyum pervertnya yang dapat terlihat seperti 'U' diluar maskernya.

"A-a-apaa ini... KAKASHI! HENTIKAN MEREKA!" Teriak Iruka. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto yang sudah seperti anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Maahh.. Iruka... Biarkan saja mereka..." Kakashi masih tersenyum sambil melihat adengan hot itu.

"Kakashi! Aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Jadi kumohon tolong NARUTO!" Teriak Iruka.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menghadap Iruka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hmmmm~ kalau begitu, kamu harus siap-siap libur mengajar selama seminggu, Dolphin-chan~"

Iruka langsung sweat dropped, merasakan firasat buruk. "TUNGGU DU..."

Kakashi langsung menghilang, dan muncul di samping dua ninja muda itu.

"Yo"

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**OMAKE END**

**Sakura-tearz33: fuh~akhirnya selesai juga.. Mungkin cerita sakura terlalu cepat tamat, tapi sakura takut kalo kepanjangan ceritanya makin aneh, karena sakura masih author newbie.. Jadi buat dalam bentuk pendek dulu deh..hehehe**

**Makasih buat dukungan teman2 sekalian buat cerita ini!^^**


End file.
